Heretofore, a structure has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-59031, for example) in which, when forming a fuel tank by placing a body (outer plate) on top of a bottom (bottom plate) and welding the overlapping part, an edge part of the body is bent horizontally inward in the vehicle width direction, and is further bent upward, so that the welded part is not visible.